The Battle for Everything
by kbear87
Summary: Updated...It's Flashback's and Flashforwards to her Senior year of highschool and beyond. Please RR...the story makes more sense when you read it.
1. Chapter 1

Untiled

Disclaimer:…I own nothing…nada, zip, zilch, zero of OTH…although I wish I did…

They were the best of friends, it seemed as though nothing could tear them apart. Luke, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley, inseparable since birth. All entering their Senior Year at Tree Hill High, nothing could be better. All in their loving relationships, Luke with Brooke, Jake with Peyton, and Nate with Haley. They were the kind of friends that you wish were yours. Until one stabs you in the back…

* * *

Tree Hill High-Graduation 

Brooke walked in the gym, seeing everyone gathered, it brought back memories. Then someone's face flashed in her head, and her moment was ruined. The pain came back.

"Brooke, over here," someone called, breaking her thought.

"Hey," she said walking over, "can you believe it, it's almost over."

"I can't wait, when this is over, I'm out of here," they said.

And that statement brought a floodgate of memories for Brooke. Her plans for the summer after Senior Year, the fun before the start of college, and another face flashed in her mind.

"Brooke, hey, Brooke, you okay, snap out of it."

"What, oh sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh you know, the big plans I had for this summer…with _her,_" she said, disgusted. She then took a look around, and saw _her_ with _him_.

"Good thing those plans changed isn't it?" they said.

"Yea, it is," she asid smiling, leaning over to kiss him, "it's a real good thing."

* * *

Tree Hill High-8 months ago, First Day, Senior Year. 

Brooke walked into school with that extra bounce in her step, the one where you could tell she was up to something.

"Can you believe it, we're Seniors! This is so exciting," she said, while running up to Lucas Scott, her boyfriend, the love of her life.

"Woah there Brooke, I know you're excited, but be careful, some people don't want to be here," he said, kissing her.

"Well, you have to be here, just think, 8 months to go, and then we're out of here. I still can't believe this is the last year."

"Just think, if you love it so much, fail. Then you can be here next year, and maybe the year after that," he said joking.

"Shut up. I never said I wanted to be here longer, I just can't believe it's almost over," she said, punching him in the arm. Grabbing his hand and pulling him to her locker.

"P. Sawyer, how are you on this lovely last first day of school," she asked hugging her best friend in the whole world.

"What did you give her?" She asked Luke, laughing.

"Nothing, I swear, she came in here like that," Luke explained.

"Hey, I'm just happy, why aren't you happy?" She asked Peyton.

"I don't know, maybe cause we're back in school," stating the obvious.

"True, but you see, this year is going to be kick ass. We are Varsity cheerleaders, and yours truly is captain, we have the best boyfriends in the world, and we're the most popular, oh and I'm student body president," she said, listing everything.

"Well I know one thing that's true in the list," said a voice from across the hall, "you have the best boyfriends, cause I could care less about the other stuff."

"Hey, I thought you were going to get your schedule changed?" Peyton asked Jake, snuggling up against him, kissing him 'hello'.

"Also speaking of best friends, and brother's, where's yours?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"When were we talking about brother's Brooke?"

"I don't know, just thought I'd ask, cause he's bringing Haley, and I need her right now," she explained.

"He's on his way, I promise. Also, I'm not his keeper, ask him where he is, not me," Luke said.

"Speaking of, here come the love birds now," Peyton said.

"Hey guys," Nate said. Fellow 'heys' were passed around the gang.

"Haley, thank god, tell me you're excited about today. It being the first day and all. You're into school still aren't you?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Sorry Brooke, not really looking forward to this year."

"Haley, you were my last hope. No one here is excited. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know Brooke, maybe cause we didn't have a dose of crazy for breakfast," Peyton joked.

"Guys, stop you're ruining her day and we haven't made it to 1st period yet," Luke tried defending her.

"Too late, it's already ruined. You guys suck," she said, and walked to her first class.

* * *

Okay…that's the first chapter…well let me know what you think…I know it's not that long…but that's it for now…I'm not gonna give couples away…only thatone isN/H for now…and my buddies know, but that's it…it'll mainly focus on Brooke… 

Also, I can't think of a title…so if anyone has suggestions, please put them in your review…thanks…

Review

Kara


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as with any story, us authors own nothing…but it doesn't prevent us from dreaming….

AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing…oth2007, Mony19, honey1007, haydenisheaven2000, and Monica cause I actually know your name.

Enjoy…btw, this is not Brucas…only in the beginning, or in high school times…

* * *

Graduation, Present time 

"So, funny thought, remember the first day, when you were all excited about it?" the boy asked.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about that, I didn't know this was going to be the suckiest year ever," She said, hitting him on the arm playfully.

"It was cute Brooke, only I never knew you to be one excited for school. You being miss party girl."

"Blame it on temporary insanity, cause that's what it was."

"Okay, whatever you say."

* * *

Beginning of Senior Year 

"Okay, so I have to plan this back to school, end of summer party. I was thinking, maybe beach party, luau kinda thing going on," she said to Luke, who clearly wasn't paying attention, nodding along, "and then I thought I'd strip naked, and do a strange tribal dance in front of the entire student body, and then going skinny dipping."

"That sounds good Brooke," he said, extremely distracted.

WHACK!

"Hey, that hurt," he complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well maybe you should pay attention, did you hear any of what I said?"

"Yea, you wanted to have a beach party or what not."

"How about after that?"

"No…"

"You're an idiot, why do I even bother," she said.

"Cause you love me," he said, going over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Ah, yes, that's why," she said, getting more into the kiss. Which he soon broke away from.

"I've gotta go, I have to help Nate with some stuff," he said, being vague, almost too vague.

"What stuff, and why are you suddenly so busy when we hang out?"

"I just have to go, I'll call you later," and with that, he was out the door. Leaving a slightly depressed Brooke in his wake.

"I love you too," she said flopping on her bad completely bummed. So she decided to call Peyton.

RING RING

"Why isn't she picking up, where the hell is she?"

"This is Peyton's cell, you know what to do," was the message.

"P. Sawyer, where are you, I need you, Luke left me, well not left me, but he's not here, and I'm bored, well I'm on my way to your place now, call me if I'm not there already."

And she was off…

When she pulled up to Peyton's place, she saw Jake sitting on the front step.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, "shouldn't you be up there in a compromising position that I walk in on?" she joked.

"Gee Brooke, it would be so much more fun if you didn't talk about it," he said, very sarcastically.

"You know you love it Jake," she joked.

He deadpanned, glaring at her.

"I was just kidding Geez," she said, "so why are you out here again?"

"The door's locked."

"What, she never locks the door, why would she lock her door," Brooke panicked.

"I don't know, but it's happened like 3 times now, and it's starting to bother me."

"You're big and strong, break it down."

"Brooke, I'm not going to break down a door, let alone hers. I'll just get an explanation that will sound vaguely like a lie tomorrow."

"Fine I'll do it," she said, getting ready to charge at it.

"Whoa, Brooke, no," he said holding her back.

"Fine."

"Why do you care so much," he said, not noticing that he was still holding her back. Her not caring at all.

"Cause she's my best friend, and it feels like I'm being lied to by the two most important people of my life."

"Why?"

"Cause she said she was going to be with you this afternoon, and Luke said he was going to help Nate with stuff."

"How is that lying, besides the fact that me and Peyton aren't together?"

"He said 'stuff', and I don't think he could've been any vaguer," she said, trying, but failing at trying to make it sound like she didn't care.

"Brooke, to tell you the truth, I should be helping Nate too, but I decided to spend my time here on this step."

"Really?"

"Yea, he's just moving some stuff into the apartment, he wanted me and Luke to help him. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yea, thanks Jake," she said, hugging him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yea," she said hugging him one last time, making her way down the walkway, "oh, Jake, can you tell her to call me."

He nodded.

* * *

Graduation 

"Hey guys," Nate said coming up to them.

"Hey Nate," Brooke said, "What's up?"

"We're starting to get into alphabetical order," he said, awkwardly.

"Thanks, we'll be there in a minute," the boy said.

"Too bad we can't sit by each other, it would make this thing better," Brooke said.

"I know, but I don't see how D's are by J's."

* * *

Did I just give it away?…damn… 

Anyway, that was the latest…I thought I should have her interact and build her character with others…I'll have her with the other's too…sorry for the lack of any other people…I'm tired, and sick, and about to pass out…

leave me a review...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:…if you really want to see it…look at the other 2 chapters

AN: Thanks for the 4 more reviews…Monica, Kayla, Sheena, and Jule. I'm still undecided about the title…if anyone has any other suggestions, it would be great…

Enjoy…

* * *

Present- Graduation

"I'll see you after," he said to Brooke.

"'Kay," Brooke said, distracted, all of a sudden she bumped into someone, "Sorry."

"It's fine, sorry Brooke, I wasn't looking where I was going," the guy said.

"It's okay Jake, don't worry about it," she said a little depressed. Seeing how almost all of her friendships had fallen apart, well except for Haley. She had no problem with her. Haley could even be called Brooke's best friend, seeing as how her former one stabbed her in the back.

"Good Luck, Brooke. And congrats on the scholarship to NYU, they won't know what hit them," Jake said, genuinely caring.

"Thanks Jake, California won't know what hit them," she said, getting sadder and sadder, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not going there anymore. I'm headed to Florida, you know, it being in the opposite direction of Pe-," he said stopping, feeling that pain shoot through his heart, "just decided against the sunshine state," he covered, nonchalantly.

"But California was always your dream," she said, "don't let her take that away. Anyway, I must go give the speech of my life, well at least high school. Keep in touch," she said, hugging him.

"You too, Brooke, You too," he said, walking to sit down in his seat.

"You ready Brooke Davis?"

"I'm ready Scott Jones, let's graduate!"

* * *

Peyton's Room- Senior Year

"Okay this needs to be the best party this class has seen," Brooke was explaining.

"Brooke, how any more of these things are you planning," Peyton asked.

"I don't know, like 3 or 4. Why?"

"Can't those be the best ever, why can't we just throw a fun little party at Tric without it having to be the best? That always adds more stress Brooke."

"Because, Peyton, they are like my babies," Brooke said. Peyton letting out a laugh. "Are you going to help me, or not?"

"Yes Brooke, I will help you, can it wait til tomorrow though?" the blond asked.

"Sure. Why? Got a hot date with Jake?" Brooke asked getting her 'girl talk' face on.

"No, just have something to do," she said, being very vague.

"What's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean Brooke? I've been the same ole me for as long as I can remember."

"You just seem distant, is something going on that I don't know about?"

"No Brooke, nothing is going on," Peyton defended. Then her cell phone went off. Looking at the caller id she instantly rejected the phone call.

"Who was it?" Brooke asked.

"Some private number, don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" Peyton asked, blatantly trying to get rid of her. The phone started ringing again. This time, Brooke got a peek.

"Luke? Why is Luke calling you at 11 o'clock at night, Peyton?" Brooke asked, now getting suspicious.

"Nothing, we're working on a project together, he's probably calling to figure out the details," she lied, "Nothing's going on Brooke, I swear."

"On our friendship?" Brooke asked seriously.

"You're kidding me, you want me to swear on our friendship that nothing's going on? You're crazy!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Sorry Peyton, but a lot of weird things have been happening lately. You start locking your door, Luke starts getting awkward while kissing me, me and Jake actually having an actual conversation, without verbal sparing. Get my drift."

"I haven't started locking the door, what are you talking about? And when do you have this conversation with Jake?"

"Wow Peyton, this is a record, even for you. Lying to me 3 times in one night. I came here the other day, Jake was sitting on your porch. Why, you ask? Cause the door was locked. We both looked for the spare key, it was gone, we both knocked frantically on the door, I even threatened to break it down. Then Jake went on to tell me that it's happened a couple times before. Also don't even try and tell me that you weren't home, your car was in the driveway. I then started talking to Jake, saying how this was unlike you, but I guess that's wrong. Cause it is like you, now I guess. You're lying Peyton, and it isn't like you, you're not my best friend. The Peyton I grew up with, you're different," Brooke finished, with tears in her eyes.

"People grow up Brooke, you should realize that."

"I know that Peyton, believe me I know, but growing up changed you apparently, and I don't like it."

"How did we get on this topic again? Cause I'm pretty sure when you came here you were planning a party."

"There is no party, idiot, just lately it seems I need a reason for coming here, seeing as how you're so busy all of a sudden," Brooke said almost threateningly.

"With what Brooke? Locking my doors?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, my Boyfriend," Brooke said, walking angrily out of the room, and down the stairs. Not missing the look on Peyton's face. The one that looked like she had just gotten slapped.

Little did both know that during their little fight, Luke called 3 more times, and by then was already on his way over. Him not realizing that his Girlfriend was there.

As he walked up the steps to her house, the door went flying open and an angry Brooke stomped out.

"I'll talk to you later," she snarled, and ran home, upset and in tears.

"Brooke, what?" he was cut off, when she was no longer in his sight. He went in the house, up the stairs, and into Peyton's room. Closing the door. Her light turned off.

Meanwhile, down the street…

Brooke was running, well walking as fast as she could in her heels. When someone grabbed her.

"What the hell?" she asked, turning to see whom it was. "Jake? Hey, you almost gave me a heart attack," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, I was calling you from down the street, you weren't paying attention."

"Oh sorry, I was kinda distracted. What's up?"

"I was just on my way to Peyton's, where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"Away from Peyton's, we had a fight. I may have accused her and Luke of cheating on us."

"Brooke you know they wouldn't do that. They love us, we love them."

"Sometimes, I think love isn't enough."

"How about the trust we have for them to go along with that love?" he asked almost jokingly.

"It's just not enough Jake. I have this feeling, and it won't go away, and all I really want right now is to go home, curl up in my bed, and cry myself to sleep. Punishing myself for being the worst friend in the world," she said, breaking into tears all over again.

"Brooke, stop crying. You're not the worst friend in the world," he said, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, caressing her face.

"How? I just accused my best friend of about 18 years of stabbing me in the back. I'm horrible," She said, trying to turn her face and cry some more.

"Brooke, look at me, look at me," he said, grabbing her face again, "you're one of the best friends anyone would be lucky to have, okay? Stop putting yourself down."

"Jake," she whispered, their faces getting closer and closer. Their lips just millimeters apart. She closed the distance, knowing in her mind that it was wrong. But it felt so damn right. They stayed like that for a minute, at least what felt like a minute, lips caressing. Jake eventually deepened the kiss, letting his tongue caress hers. She moved her arms to around his neck, while his stayed at her face, cradling it in his hands. They eventually broke apart.

"Wow," Brooke said breathlessly.

"Yea," he said, keeping his face close to hers.

"This is wrong Jake."

"Why does it feel so right?"

"We can't do this, I go accusing someone of cheating, and then I go and do it. I can't. I just can't."

"Brooke, we both did it, it's not like it was only one sided. I kissed you too. And I liked it."

"We can't like it Jake, we're not allowed, we love and trust them, and we're giving them a reason not to trust us."

"For once Brooke, think with your heart. Not your brain. Does this feel right to you, or are you going to run back to Luke? After full knowing that if you went back to that house and went in her room and found him with her? Would you still love him?"

"Of course not, but they aren't, Jake, they aren't together."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why is Luke exiting her house?"

She turned, to in fact, witness Luke exiting Peyton's house, fixing his clothes and running a hand through his already messy hair. Turing on the sidewalk, walking in a different direction then they were. She was shocked to say the least.

And that's when everything went black.

* * *

How was that…weren't expecting that one were ya?

I couldn't think of a name of the guy she was with, but i couldn't let it be Jake, not yet atleast.

Well that's the latest…I was actually crying at parts. And smiling at others...

Well…leave a review and a title suggestion…pretty please…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as always…I own NOTHING!

AN: I know this is weird, me updating the next day. But, I'm bored and don't have work for another 3 hours, and I'm hoping to get some kind of review from people. Since I only got one so far. Thanks Monica, I love you for your support, and everyone else out there…hugs…

On with it.

* * *

Previously on Untitled

"For once Brooke, think with your heart. Not your brain. Does this feel right to you, or are you going to run back to Luke? After full knowing that if you went back to that house and went in her room and found him with her? Would you still love him?"

"Of course not, but they aren't, Jake, they aren't together."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why is Luke exiting her house?"

She turned, to in fact, witness Luke exiting Peyton's house, fixing his clothes and running a hand through his already messy hair. Turing on the sidewalk, walking in a different direction then they were. She was shocked to say the least.

And that's when everything went black.

* * *

When Brooke woke up, she wasn't in her bed; she wasn't even in her room. Everything from the night before a bit fuzzy.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself, rubbing her head.

"You passed out when you saw your boyfriend exiting my girlfriends house," a voice said, "you're in my room Brooke. You weren't even trying to wake up last night."

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yes Brooke, who else would I be?"

"I don't know, some guy who found me on the street and decided to pick me up and drag me off somewhere to destroy the body."

"Brooke?"

"Sorry, but thanks for the recap. What I really don't want to deal with right now is that. Do you have anything to drink?"

"Sure, water, OJ, coffee?"

"Anything stronger? Maybe like vodka?"

"Brooke, I don't like alcohol is answer right now. You can go out and party, and drown your sorrows later. Right now, I want to make sure you're okay. Are you okay?"

Yes, no, I don't know. Everything from last night is kinda blurry. Jake, I've been thinking…"

"That's never a good thing," he said with a smile on his lips.

"Shut up," she said, letting out a laugh, "I'm serious," she said, still smiling. A genuine smile, something she hasn't done in awhile.

"What is it then Brooke?" he asked.

"Since when did we become this close? I mean, we've never been this close, ever. Not saying that I don't like talking to you, cause I do, it's just some of the stuff I tell you, I never told Peyton. My best friend, and I have secrets from her that only you know. And all we could do at one point was bicker. Now you're one of my closest friends."

"I guess we just grew up. We stopped being the immature us, and started with the maturity. And Brooke, all that shows is that you don't fully trust Peyton. Which is weird, cause she is your best friend and you've been through hell with each other."

"I know, and I hate the fact that the 'we grew up' line was used 2 days in a row. Yea we grew up, but why does it have to change people?"

"I don't know Brooke, it just happens. Don't let it get you down. Hey here's a thought. Maybe you're the one that changed and everyone else around you stayed the same. I mean, you're not miss cheerleader, well you are a cheerleader, but you're not bouncy all the time anymore, and also you don't party all the time, at least not anymore, maybe somewhere inside you, you found who you are, and none of us got there yet," he said, cupping her face, making her look into his eyes. Making her see that he really cared.

Yet again, they leaned closer, and closer, until their lips were centimeters apart, when she heard a slight buzzing sound.

"What was that?" she asked, not moving her head.

"I don't know, don't worry about it," he said, moving closer to her.

"It's my phone, I have to get it, what if it's important," she said, scrambling to her purse, "oh it's a text."

"Okay."

It read, "I swear on our friendship."

"Oh my gosh, I gotta go. Jake thanks for everything. It's going to be okay now, everything's going to be fine," she said, in a rush hugging him, thanks, and running out the door. Leaving Jake in complete shock, seeing as how he almost kissed his girlfriends best friend…again.

* * *

Brooke ran out the door, and down the street, running into her friend's house, running up the stairs, and into her room. Seeing her standing there waiting. They ran at each other, hugging each other to death.

"I'm so sorry Peyton, I should have never doubted you. I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay Brooke, I guess I was just going through some thing."

"Promise you won't lie to me ever again?"

"I Promise."

"Yay!" Brooke let out, hugging her friend.

"Brooke? Um Brooke, I need air? You're killing me Brooke Davis!" Peyton let out with what breathe she had.

"What?" she asked, "oh sorry," she said, letting her go.

"When did you get so strong? Damn you nearly choked me to death."

"Sorry, I guess I was a little excited."

And that's when Brooke decided to not ask Peyton about last night. Not wanting to start up their little fight again. And if they had been together, why did she tell her that she swears on her friendship?

* * *

After about 4 hours of some serious girl talk, Brooke was on her way home, when she passed by his house. He was standing in the window, watching her. She smiled to him, that genuine smile, the smile that only he had seen. He smiled right back. And she kept walking straight home, that smile never leaving her face.

Everything was going to be all right…or was it?

* * *

Meanwhile…

A car went driving down the street. The passenger looked out his window at the girl walking on the sidewalk, smile on her face. He frowned.

"Why are we here again?"

"Jones, it's our assignment, remember? Why do you always space during the briefing. One of these days you're going to be killed on the job," The driver said.

"Good thing we don't do anything dangerous, smart ass."

"We're here to take down Dan Scott," he said.

"And who is he again?"

"Big shot mayor of this town, runs his own car dealership. We got word 3 months ago about fraud. We're here to investigate."

"Right. And why do I have to be the high schooler again?"

"Cause you have to get close to his sons, and their friends, find out what he's doing, and if they know anything about it. Got it? Or are you going to forget again?"

"I'll be fine."

"Welcome to Tree Hill."

* * *

Okay there you go…I keep adding twists…I need to stop…

Well 2 chapters in 2 days…it's a record for me…if I don't have to work in the morning, there might be a chapter tonight we'll see…

Leave a review…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

AN: Thanks for all your reviews. You guys are awesome, I came home from work and checked my email…and I had like 6…which is kinda amazing, seeing as I don't get many reviews. And all of them were great, and thanks for some more title suggestions. I'm going to have a vote. Some of them are songs, and some aren't. But look for the voting in probably the next chapter.

There will be no future flashes in this one…it'll all be senior year.

On with the story…

* * *

Thanksgiving

"Okay, so we're all going to your house for Turkey Day?" Brooke asked Luke.

"Yea, that's the plan," he told her.

"We'll be a little late, we have dinner with my family, and then we'll be at your house, Dan has some kind of psychotic lapse where he's actually nice to people. But it's only on Thanksgiving. By Christmas, it's worn off, and my mom drowns herself in booze. It's always a festive holiday at the Scott house," Nate said, sarcastically.

"Yea, so you guys just come by after dinner, for dessert, and we can all hang out," Luke said.

"Excuse us guys, Haley and I have to talk," Brooke said, walking away, giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"What's so important Brooke?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want to hear about Thanksgiving anymore. It's not my favorite holiday."

"Why, cause your parent's aren't here?" she asked.

"No, are you kidding me, I'm glad they're off in California," she said. Brooke's parent's moved to California after her father got a new job there. Letting Brooke stay in Tree Hill for her Senior Year, not wanting her to have to make new friends and then leave again.

"Didn't you know, if a holiday doesn't come with presents for Brooke, it's not a good holiday?" a girls voice asked from down the hall.

All Brooke could do was nod with a big smile on her face.

"Of course, how could I forget? You're Brooke Davis, if there isn't something in it for you, it's not fun," said Haley sarcastically.

"Oh, now you just make me seem shallow."

"Now where would we get the idea that you were shallow?" Payton asked rhetorically.

"Hey Pey, Haley, Brooke," a guy said, coming to put his arms around his girlfriend.

"Jake, how are you today?" Brooke asked.

"I'm good Brooke, how are you. Didn't go off accusing anyone else of cheating now did we?" he asked.

"No, jerk. Shut up, I went temporarily insane, and did something I shouldn't have," she said, talking about more than just her fight with Peyton, "I'm sorry P. Sawyer, it'll never happen again, I promise," she said, hugging her best friend, looking at the hurt look on Jake's face.

"It's okay Brooke, I know it was a mistake. I'm sorry for acting that way to begin with," she said returning the hug, "Well I'm off to class, shall we Luke?"

"Yep, see ya later guys. Brooke, I love you," he said kissing his girlfriend. The first real kiss in awhile.

"I love you, too. See ya later," she said, "well I'm off too." And with that she was down the hall, trying her best to avoid Jake.

"Brooke, wait up. Later guys," Jake called out, "Brooke, hey, will you just STOP!" he exclaimed.

"What Jake? What do you want? I'm going to be late for class," she whined.

"Since when did you care about class?" he joked.

"Not funny Jake," she said, while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Fine, go to class, come by my house tonight, I figure that's as good of a place as any," he said.

"Can't, I'm hanging out with Luke tonight," she replied.

"Brooke, please?"

"Fine, tomorrow, before school. You can pick me up, we'll talk then," she said, walking into her class, Jake not even getting a chance to reject the offer, or rather yet, demand.

"Sure," he said, defeated, walking towards his own class.

"Wonder what's up with them?" asked Haley, down the hall, having seen the whole thing.

"Who knows, they have some messed up drama. They're like this freaky love square," Nate remarked.

"Yea, good thing we don't have that kind of drama, huh?" Haley asked, quite amused by Nate's last remark.

"Yea, good," he said, leaning over to kiss her, "okay let's go, class time."

"Let's go," Haley said, grabbing his hand, walking towards their class.

* * *

After the bell had rung, a lonely guy walked down the hall, stopping in front of the office.

"Hi, I'm here to see the principle," he said to the secretary.

"Name?" she asked.

"Scott Jones," he said, uncertain.

Looking through her records, "Ah, yes. Have a seat, he'll be right with you," she said.

"Thanks," he said, walking over to a seat.

"Mrs. Anderson," a voice came from the door.

"Ms. Davis, we need to set up a date for the meeting, for formal preparations. The Principal wants to talk to you," she said.

"Okay," Brooke said, taking a seat.

"Hi," the guy next to her said.

"Hey," she said right back, not really interested.

"You're the girl from the street," he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked, slightly freaked out and confused.

"Sorry, I saw you walking down the street the other week," he defended himself.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, but are you new here?" she asked.

"Yea, today's the first day. How could you tell?" he asked.

"You look really nervous," she said, "Well, I'm Brooke, and student body president, so if you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks, a tour would be great," he said, "also, my names A-, Scott," he said, catching himself.

"Hi Scott, nice to meet you," she said.

"You, too."

"Mr. Jones, the principal will see you now," the secretary said. And he got up and went in the room, but not before mumbling a bye to Brooke.

"Mrs. Anderson, do you think I could talk to the principal after school?"

"Sure Brooke, I'll tell him that's when you're coming."

"Thanks," Brooke said leaving the office, walking back to class.

* * *

Lucas was daydreaming in class. He really couldn't concentrate on anything.

_**Flashback-the night of Brooke and Peyton's fight.**_

"We can't do this anymore Luke, Brooke thinks something's going on," Peyton said.

"Who cares Peyton, I don't care about her anymore."

"Yes, you do, you love her Luke, you can't just give that up," she told him.

"I don't love her, I love you," he said, grabbing her.

"NO. Okay, we can't do this, not anymore. Her friendship means the world to me. And Jake, I can't do that to Jake," she said, starting to cry.

"Peyton, this is our chance to be together. Don't give up on this," he said, grabbing her face. "Look at me Peyton, we can do this, we just tell them that our feelings changed. Okay?"

"Luke," she whispered. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. Soon things got out of control; he put his hands at her waste, under her shirt moving up. Soon her shirt was gone, and she untucked his, unbuttoning the buttons. He reached for her belt buckle, undoing it.

"No, Luke stop. I can't do this," Peyton said pulling away, "You should go."

"Fine, but this isn't over," Luke said.

"Yea it is Luke, I'm done hurting the ones I love."

He just left. Walked down the stairs, out the door, fixed his shirt and ran his hand through his shirt, not noticiting his girlfriend watching the whole thing.

_**End Flashback**_

"Mr. Scott, are you with us?" the teacher asked.

"Yea, sorry Mr. Knight," he said, still distracted.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again," he said, returning to his teaching.

And once again, Luke was daydreaming about him and Peyton.

* * *

Okay, so there it is…Hope you guys liked it. There will be leyton action, but they will not be together in the end. Yes Broke was right, and some things from previous chapters will be mentioned again.

Next Chapter…which will be written probably tomorrow…

Brooke and Jake will have their talk

More flashbacks and flashfowards

More Naley action, I promise. Seeing as how Haley will learn a lot of things about her best friends…

Now I'm spoiling you too much…just leave a review, with more suggestions….thank you

-Kara


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Read the previous ones…

Thanks for your reviews everyone. Author's note at the end.

On with the story…

* * *

Graduation

Sure to Scott this was Brooke's big day. But in her mind it was both of theirs. Graduating from High school and going on to live in New York City. Too bad Brooke would soon know the truth, and Scott was slightly hesitant with the whole thing. Sure him and his partner were going to bust the bad guy soon, just he has to sit there like he's actually a student, and soon Brooke would know the whole truth. Seeing as how he's there, and will not actually get a diploma, they won't even let him cross the stage. He looked at her, sitting up there, a beaming smile on her face. All he could do was look away in despair. Until someone caught his eye. 'Wait, what is he doing here?' he thought to himself.

Brooke was looking at him quizzically, 'what is he doing?' she thought. 'Where is he going?' as he got up from his seat and started walking towards the man in a suit. So she got up herself, alarming all of the people that had been close to her.

'What is she doing?' Peyton, Jake, Luke, Nate, and Haley thought, all getting up to follow her.

As she got closer and closer to Scott, her friends got closer and closer to her.

"Brooke what are you doing, Graduation's going to start, we must sit down," Peyton said.

"Get away from me Peyton," she said.

"Brooke," she said, reaching for Brooke's arm.

"NO, Peyton, stay away from me," she said, demanding, ripping her arm out of her grasp, "We're not friend's anymore Peyton, not even close," she said, looking at her in disgust, as she kept walking towards her boyfriend.

"Scott, what's going on?" she asked, as more suited people stared showing up.

"Scott?" the one asked.

'Scott' looked away in shock, and Brooke looked at him, looking for an answer.

"Dan Scott, you're under arrest for tax evasion and fraud."

"Excuse me?" "What?" "O holy shit!" was asked.

* * *

Thanksgiving Dinner-Luke's house

"So Brooke how is it?" Karen asked.

"How's what?"

"Living on your own, I know it must be tough, not having a lot of money and all."

"Oh it's fine," was all she said. Seeing as how she was distracted by the person sitting across from her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke whispered, leaning over to ask her.

"Yea, I was just thinking about Nate and Haley, being stuck over there," she said, covering herself, sneaking a glance over at Jake.

_**Flashback**_

"Okay, you got me, what did you want to talk about?" Brooke asked, getting into his car.

"Please tell me you didn't mean it," he told her.

"Mean what?" she asked.

"That it didn't mean anything."

"You should probably start driving, we have to get to school," she said, completely avoiding the subject.

"No Brooke, tell you felt something. You had too," he said.

"Jake, I'm not allowed to feel anything. I'm with Luke, that's it. I can't dwell on this Jake. I just can't."

"Brooke, when I kissed you, I felt this, I don't know what it was, but it felt like I was supposed to be kissing you. Like I've always been supposed to be kissing you. You had to have felt something."

"Jake," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"No, Brooke, no," he said, grabbing her face and just kissing her. She didn't stop him she just kissed right back. Tongues caressing tongues, Jake leaned over more in the seat grabbing her, and pulling her over to straddle him. Without breaking the kiss, he maneuvered so it was more comfortable. He moved to start kissing her neck.

"Jake," she moaned. Grabbing his face, to kiss him again.

"Brooke," he sighed. Until there was a sudden knock on the window.

"What was that?" Brooke asked, scared out of her mind that they had just got caught. Looking over to the window, just to the right of her, she saw Haley. She opened the door.

"Haley, hey, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked, looking so guilty she couldn't even tried to hide it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together, but it looks like you already had one," she said.

"Haley, you can't tell anyone, okay. I don't know what happened, it just kind of happened. Please don't tell Luke or Peyton. Please, I will love you forever."

"Brooke, I won't tell anyone, but Luke is my best friend, how could you do this? You know what, I don't want to know, but you both need to just stop it."

"I will, I totally will," Brooke said. Then seeing as how Jake wasn't saying anything, hit him in the chest.

"Yea, me too, won't happen again."

"Good, now Jake, you're giving me a ride to school. Brooke, back seat."

_**End Flashback**_

Little did Brooke know, that during her little reminiscing, did Nate and Haley arrive.

"Man, am I glad to be here," Nate said.

"Why? What happened over there?" Luke asked the both of them.

"Dan thinks that someone's out to get him. He thinks he's being watched," Haley said sarcastically.

"I thought this was the one time of year he was actually nice?" Peyton asked.

"Well I guess he's skipping over that this year, and going right to finding out what's going on," Nate explained, laughing.

"Paranoid jackass," the kids heard Karen say.

"You got that right mom," Luke said, laughing with everyone else.

Haley came to sit next to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, just can't get a certain Basketball player off my mind," she said.

"You better be talking about me," came a voice behind her.

Looking like she was just caught, froze.

"Of course, Luke, when do we ever stop," covered Haley, looking at a guilty Brooke.

"If you can excuse me, I have to use the lady's room," Brooke said getting up from her seat, pecking her boyfriend on the lips. While on her way to the bathroom, both her and Jake snuck a glance at each other. Taking it as a signal, Jake got up and followed her.

"Jake, what are you doing?" she asked, not wanting to be caught by anyone.

"I thought you gave me a signal to follow you, so we could talk."

"Not here Jake, we can't do it here."

"Then where, our last talk didn't really get us anywhere, except for caught by Haley."

"I know, and that's who I'm trying to avoid right now. So go back in there, say that the bathroom was being used. You can take me home later, and we can talk there," she said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Bathroom was occupied," he said, walking back in the room and sitting down next to Peyton. He smiled at everyone, until he came upon Haley, who was looking at him with an accusing stare. He couldn't help but look guilty, but smiled away.

* * *

Later on that night…

"Hey, Peyton's going to help me clean up," Luke told Brooke.

"Oh, do you want me to help too?" she asked.

"No it's okay, you can go home," he said, knowing full well that Peyton's not really going to help him clean up.

"But Peyton's my ride," she told him.

"Jake can take you home," Peyton offered. Brooke looked at Jake, and then at Haley, who was watching the whole exchange.

"Sure, thanks Jake," she said, going to grab her coat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Haley whispered to her, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going home Haley, nothing's going to happen. I promise," she whispered right back, ripping her arm away from Haley's grasp.

"I hope so, cause if I find out that something did happen, I'll tell Luke in a heartbeat," she threatened.

"Fair enough," she whispered, "Jake are you ready?" she asked, returning to her normal voice.

"Yea, let's go," he said. He kissed Peyton goodbye, and Brooke did the same to Luke.

* * *

Just when Lukeand Peyton finshed cleaning up...

"Hey," he said to Peyton, coming up from behind to put his arms around her waist.

"Hey," she smiled, turning around in his arms, leaning up to kiss him.

"Good thing, we decided to pick this back up," he said, kissing her again, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Peyton said, leaning in to deepen it, when the door flew open.

"Haley forgot her scarf," Nate said, grabbing it, looking up to see Lucas and Peyton in a passionate embrace. "What the HELL is going on?"

* * *

There you go, my friendly readers. Now I know I promised Naley action, but it'll happen soon, I promise. Also, most of the stuff from the end of last season happened. Just not the fire, Andy in general, Keith leaving, and Deb going to rehab. Luke did find the book of Dan's misleading information, and didn't reveal that he did to Dan. Dan has no clue that Luke is out to get him, and Nate doesn't really care, seeing as how he hates his father…there's that…

**Next**...

Brooke and Jake, talk yet again.  
Haley and Nate are tested with trying to keep their secrets  
Brooke finds out the truth about Scott, at graduation, and he becomes a major player in the past.

Now, since I'm pretty sure, I'm not going to get many votes, you're each allowed 2…yes **TWO **votes…and the suggestions are:

**Twist's and Turn's**-suggested my Meredith

**The Past meets the Present**-slightly twisted than the suggestion by Meredith

**The Battle for Everything**- Song by Five For Fighting-suggested by Monica

**We Belong Together**-Song by Gavin Degraw (not the song by Mariah, cause, no offence, I can't stand her. I'll put the lyrics in my profile.)-suggested by me

**Who's to say**- song by Vanessa Carlton (I know it was used for a pretty great Jeyton scene, but I love this song. Check out the Lyrics, I'll post them in my profile.)- Suggested by me.

**REMEMBER**: you can vote **TWICE**!

And reviews are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters to find it…

AN: Thanks for all you reviews, and votes, I'm keeping voting open for one more chapter, and after that, if it's still a 3 way tie, I'll have voting for those 3…

* * *

Previously on Unknown…

"Hey," he said to Peyton, coming up from behind to put his arms around her waist.

"Hey," she smiled, turning around in his arms, leaning up to kiss him.

"Good thing, we decided to pick this back up," he said, kissing her again, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Peyton said, leaning in to deepen it, when the door flew open.

"Haley forgot her scarf," Nate said, grabbing it, looking up to see Lucas and Peyton in a passionate embrace. "What the HELL is going on?"

* * *

Both Luke and Peyton jumped like eight feet apart.

"Nate, it's not what it looks like," Peyton tried defending herself.

"Really Peyton? Cause it looks like you were shoving your tongue down someone's throat, that isn't your boyfriends," he said, in a sneering tone.

"Nate, please you can't tell anyone. They can't find out. If they do, our lives our ruined. Not only ours, but yours and Haley's too. Don't be the one to cause that," Luke told him.

"Oh, don't you even try to make me look, or even sound like the bad guy, Luke. Look at you, pretending to love Brooke, she thought this was happening 2 months ago. She went to you Peyton, to ask you if it was, did you lie to her?" he asked her, and off Peyton's guilty expression, he assumed he was right, "you've been lying to your friend, your BEST friend for the last 2 months? How can you live with yourself?"

"It hasn't been 2 months. The night Brooke asked me about that, and caused out big fight that lasted 12 hours, I ended things with Luke, I ended it. I didn't want to ruin her life."

"Wait, you broke it off 2 months ago?" he asked her, she nodded. "Just tell me one thing. How long has this been going on?"

"Since the middle of summer," Luke whispered.

"I didn't hear you," Nate said, extremely pissed off.

"Since the middle of July," he said more clearly.

"You have been doing this for 4 months? You've been lying and cheating for 4 months. How do you live with yourselves? Fuck this, do what you want, hurt who ever you want, just make sure you know who you're really hurting," he said, turning and walking away.

"Who are we hurting Nate? You? Haley? Brooke and Jake?" Luke asked, yelling after him.

Nate turned around and simply yelled, "YOURSLEVES!" And then continued walking towards his apartment. Leaving Peyton and Luke there to think about what they've done.

* * *

Meanwhile…

All Jake could do was stare out the windshield. He had this whole speech planned out. He was going to tell her that he liked her, no more than liked her, and how he knew that she didn't really love Luke. He was going to tell her, that he was breaking up with Peyton, cause things aren't the same anymore, and she's not the same Peyton. He was going to tell her that he was breaking up with Peyton for her, for Brooke Davis.

"So Jake, you wanted to talk?" Brooke asked Jake, breaking him out of his thoughts, and breaking the silence in the car.

"What? Oh, yea, just about stuff."

"What kind of stuff Jake?" she asked.

"Us."

"Jake, I thought we talked about this, there is no us, there can't be," she told him.

"Brooke, you don't love him, I know you don't. I see how you smile at him, it's not a real smile, and you purse your lips together and force it. With me, you actually smile, your eyes light up, you look happy," he told her.

"Jake, that's really sweet, but we can't, you know what will happen, we can't," she cried to him, knowing that in her heart she really wants this.

"Brooke, just for one night, one night, you stop lying to yourself, and you let someone actually love you?" he asked her.

"You love me?" she asked, tears very visible in her eyes.

"I think I could Brooke," he told her.

"How much longer?"

"My house is just right there, but I thought we were going to yours?"

"Detour. Stop at your house," she told him.

"Okay," and shortly they pulled up to his house. "What do you want to do here?" he asked her.

"Just come on," she told him.

And they got out of the car.

"Come on Jake, stop being such a slow poke," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his house.

"Brooke?" he asked when they got upstairs to his room, "what are we doing?"

"You said, for one night, to just let someone love me," she told him, "and I want that person to be you."

"Brooke," he said.

"No. Jake, just love me," she told him, stepping closer to him.

"Brooke, if I do this, I don't want it to just last for one night," he whispered to her.

"Jake, lets just take it one night at a time," she whispered back, "Can you do that?" she asked him, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

"I can do that," he smiled back, grabbing her by the waist, kissing her deeper.

He backed her up unzipping the dress that she was wearing. Letting it fall to the floor. Pulling her more to him, he kissed her, letting every feeling he had seep into that kiss. She lifted his shirt, pulling it off, over his head, leaning back in to kiss him, opening her mouth and letting her tongue meet his. Her hands went to his pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, letting them fall to the ground. Leaving them both in their underwear, he backed her up to his bed, and let both of them fall on to it.

Jake, repositioning himself, started kissing her neck and down to her shoulder, moving the bra strap down her arms, kissing its path. Brooke took the liberty and removed her bra, and grabbed his face, pulling him back up to her face, kissing him again. Soon all barriers of clothing were removed.

* * *

The Next morning…

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I'm trying to call Brooke, and she isn't answering her phone," Haley said, determined on talking to Brooke.

"Why do you need to talk to Brooke?" he asked her, slightly amused at her.

"It's nothing, I just need to know what happened last night."

"What happened last night? Jake took her home, she fell asleep, she's probably still sleeping," he told her.

"I don't know if that's all they did," she told him.

"What?"

"Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"What? Haley, we're not supposed to keep secrets from each other," he told her.

"I know, but I promised them that I wouldn't tell anyone, cause it would hurt your brother, and hurt everyone else. If I told you, you'd tell him, and everything would be ruined. And I didn't want to ruin everything, cause Brooke would hate me, and then Jake would hate me and so would Luke, and he's my best friend, and your brother, and Peyton. There's just too many feeling's involved."

"Haley, you can tell me, I won't tell them, I promise, cause I have something I have to tell you, involving them too."

"What, about who?" she asked.

"Luke and Peyton."

"Brooke is slowly falling for Jake, who I'm pretty sure, already likes her. And not to mention I found them in a pretty compromising position a while ago. There I told you, what about Luke and Peyton?" she asked.

"I found them shoving their tongues down each others throats last night, after we left, and I went to go get your scarf that you left. Not only were they doing that, but they've been doing this 'thing' for like 4 months."

"Wait, so Brooke was right?" she asked.

"Yea, she was. And the worst thing about this, is that I think she deserves to know the truth."

"I know, but they had a valid point. Everyone's going to get hurt here. All of us, not just them."

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Pretend like we don't know anything, that's all we can do," he told her, kissing her. And soon, their little make out session, turned into something way more.

RING RING

"Hello," answered a groggy voice.

"Peyton?" a girl asked.

"Yea?"

"Why are you answering my boyfriends cell phone?" asked an angry female.

"Brooke?" she asked sheepishly.

* * *

And that's it for now…it's almost midnight, and I really want to pass out now…This cold is pissing me off, and I have to go to work tomorrow, and it's going to suck. Was that enough drama for everyone? How was the Bake? Leyton? Naley? Let me know.

Here are a few tidbits that will not give away the ending…

Peyton and Luke…will not end up together  
Nathan and Haley…will stay together forever  
Brooke and Jake…we'll see

Anyway…the results so far for my voting…

'The Battle for Everything,' 'Twist's & Turn's,' and 'Who's to say' all have 2 votes each

AND

'We belong together,' and, 'When the past meets the present' have 1, each…

Now because I don't think I'm going to get many more reviews from other people. **Each of you can vote once more.** Choose wisely.

Review…

Kara!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I own nothing…Chad owns himself, and Bryan owns himself, if only I could find a way to own them….

Thanks for all the reviews, and votes…there is yet again a 3 way tie, cause I decided to vote myself…I know, that's kinda contradictory, but I can't decide.

Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

Previously on Unknown…

RING RING

"Hello," answered a groggy voice.

"Peyton?" a girl asked.

"Yea?"

"Why are you answering my boyfriends cell phone?" asked an angry female.

"Brooke?" she asked sheepishly.

* * *

"Peyton, why are you on Lucas's phone?" she asked, trying to be calm about it.

"I may have taken it, instead of mine," she told her, her voice unstable.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, are you lying to me?"

"No, I swear, remember Brooke, on our friendship," Peyton told her.

"Who is it?" a male voice asked, groggily.

"Is that Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, no, it's Jake," she said on the phone.

"Really, cause I just talked to Jake, and I don't think he fell asleep in your bed 5 seconds after I talked to him at his house."

"Brooke, come on, it's nothing," Peyton said. And then a door opened.

"Nothing, really?" she asked, seeing them in bed, completely naked.

Peyton snapped the phone shut. "Brooke it's not what it looks like," she explained.

"Really, cause it looks like you were sleeping with my boyfriend. Is that not what it is. Am I in some whacked mind, dreaming this up?" she asked incredously.

"Brooke, we're really sorry," Luke started explaining.

"I don't care about sorry anymore Luke, you've been cheating on me. With my best friend, who swore on our friendship that nothing was going on. Some friend you are," she cried to Peyton.

"Brooke, I didn't mean for this to happen, I really didn't" Peyton cried right back.

"You should've thought of that before you slept with my boyfriend, bitch," she told her.

"Brooke, I'm not a bitch," Peyton told her.

"I don't care anymore, we're done Luke, and Peyton?" she asked, "I hate you, never talk to me again," and with that, she ran from the house, running to the one she just came from.

* * *

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"They, They're together Jake, I was right all along," she cried.

"Peyton and Luke?" he asked.

"Who else, Jake?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass," he said, getting up, and exiting the room.

"No, Jake, wait," she said running after him. Too bad Jake's a basketball player; he's much faster than her.

* * *

Nate's apartment…

"I'm gonna head over to Luke's, you want to come?" Haley asked.

"Nah, I'm not up for visiting my piece of shit brother right now," he told her.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later," she told him, kissing him good-bye.

"Later," he said.

* * *

Luke's house…

"I really should go, huh?" Peyton asked.

"Probably. Peyton, tell me that this isn't going to end."

"Brooke's my best friend, or she was. I can't just continue to see you, and as far as I know, Jake doesn't know, so I still have him," she said, when the door to his bed room swung open to reveal and extremely pissed off Jake.

"Spoke too soon," supplied Luke.

"You Jackass," Jake said to Luke.

"What?"

"How could you do this, to her?"

"To who?"

"Brooke, you asshole," he yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but I fell for someone else," he said.

"And that just makes it okay?" he yelled, getting caught in the moment.

"Jake, stop," came Brooke.

"Oh, god," he said thinking about things, "I have no right saying this," he said.

"Jake, what are you talking about? I fell for Peyton, your girlfriend, who yes, cheated on you, but feels terrible about it. I convinced her, to start it back up again, after she ended it, the same night you guys had your fight," Luke said, dropping back down, to sit on his bed.

"Wait, I was right before?" Brooke asked, starting to get mad again.

"Yea, Brooke, you were right, I lied, and I'm a horrible person, and I'm sorry," she cried, "wait,Jake why don't you have any right saying that?" she asked, confused.

"Jake, you don't have to do this," Brooke told him.

"No, I do, and so do you," he told her. "I fell for someone else too, and also cheated on you, but I can guarantee that it hasn't been going on for as long as you have."

"Do I at least get to know who it was?" Peyton asked.

"Whoa, there's a party in here, and no one invited me?" Haley asked, and seeing the tears in Peyton's and Brookes eyes, and the expressions on Jake and Luke's faces, gave away everything, "You guys know, don't you?"

"Know what Haley?" Luke asked.

"That-" she was cut off.

"I fell for Brooke, Peyton," he said, not wanting them to find out from Haley.

"You've been with Brooke?"

"No, well yes, but not like you've been with him, we didn't sleep together until last night," he explained, piquing Peyton's interest.

"Jake, really, did you have to do that," Brooke said, through her gritted teeth.

"I'm such a liar? I'm such a backstabbing bitch? Look in the mirror Brooke," Peyton yelled.

"Tell me Peyton, how long have you been screwing behind both of our backs? Huh? Cause I'm pretty sure it's been more than a day," she yelled right back.

"You've been at it more than a day too Brooke," Haley reminded her.

"Haley, you're not helping," Brooke yelled at her.

Taken back by the outburst, "Who the hell kept your secret Brooke? Huh? I did, so don't go treating me like crap," she yelled right back.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me?" Luke asked her.

"Brooke's my friend and I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone," she told him.

"You knew that my girlfriend was cheating on me, and you didn't tell me?" he asked her again.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Yelled someone from the door.

"Nate, thank god you're here," Haley said, almost acting like he was a super hero.

"Why don't we get everything out in the open, shall we?" Nate asked. Everyone nodded, so he carried on, "Peyton and Luke have been cheating on Jake and Brooke, since July."

"July?" Brooke asked, "July?"

"No interruptions Brooke," he said, extremely aggravated, "yes, for 4 months, they have been lying, cheating, and sleeping together. Jake and Brooke have been cheating on Peyton and Luke for about 2 weeks. Nothing involved sleeping together, just a harmless kiss. Haley, and me unknowingly, have been standing in the middle of this apocalypse waiting to happen since summer. SUMMER, people. You've been hurting the people you claim to love, for months. What is wrong with you?"

"Maybe we weren't meant to be, like you and Haley," Brooke said, "oh and me and Jake slept together last night."

"Okay, I didn't really need to know that," Nate said.

"We all need some cooling off, so everyone go home, and we'll see on Monday, when school is back in session."

"You're hot when you get all fired up," Haley said.

"Not now Haley," he told her.

"Fine, I'll see you later, I better get home," she said, kissing him goodbye. "See you guys at school?" she asked.

"Yea," was said at the same time, by all 4.

"Go home guys," Nathan said, turning and heading to his car. "I'll give you a ride Haley."

* * *

Graduation…

"Why are you arresting my father?" Nathan asked. "And how do you know this guy Scott?"

"You're father has been keeping some things secret that he shouldn't have," the officer explained.

"Still doesn't answer my question, how do you know this guy?" he asked Scott again.

"He's my partner."

"You're partner, for what?" Brooke piped in.

"I'm an FBI agent, here undercover to figure out what Dan's been doing and to arrest him," he explained, "and my name's not Scott, it's Andy."

"You used me, you used me to get some scumbag for fraud," Brooke yelled at him.

"No Brooke, I," he tried, but it was too late, she already ran out of the room crying.

He tried to run after her, but Jake stopped him. "You've done enough," he said, and went after her.

* * *

Okay, I thought I should stop there…leave with somewhat of a cliffhanger…

In a weird announcer's voice: What's going to happen in the hall with Brooke and Jake?

Well I'm leaving voting open for anyone who wishes to review, and vote that hasn't yet.

As of now, 'The Battle for Everything,' 'Twist's and Turn's,' and 'Who's to say,' all have 4 votes…

'We Belong Together,' still has one, and 'When the Past and Present meet,' has 2.

REVIEW!

Kara…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I own nothing…

So I'm sorry for my lack of updates…I'm still kinda sick, not as bad as before, but I've been really busy and I can't stay up til 2 in the morning anymore, cause I have to get prepared for school to start on Monday…but here it is…

* * *

Thing's weren't working out for the 6 friends. Haley and Nathan could tell if they didn't do something fast to fix things, they would never be the same. And as of now, nothing could fix things.

They went back to school. Brooke avoided Peyton and Luke and they avoided her. Jake avoided them too. Brooke only really talked to Haley, occasionally talked to Nate; she really didn't talk to Jake, even though things were okay with them. Sure, Jake tried talking to Brooke, but then he would see Peyton or Luke and feel guilty about everything and just turn around and walk away.

Days, Weeks, Months passed, and they still weren't friends. Haley and Brooke became closer. Haley, taking over Peyton's former position as best friend. And of course Haley taking over as Peyton's best friend too. Soon Haley felt as though she was in the middle of their tug of war.

"So Haley, we're going to the mall tomorrow right?" Brooke asked.

"Umm, I have something to do, but I can try to get there," she responded, knowing Brooke didn't want to hear Peyton's name.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked, not knowing the Peyton was behind it.

"I'm going to the record store, picking up some new ones, stuff like that," Haley answered.

"Oh, cool, I could come too, and then we could hit the mall, it could save some time."

"True, but, uh, I don't know if you'd want to go. I mean Pey-"

"On second thought, I'll stay home, read some sappy romance novel, or some book where your best friend stabs you in the back, and drown myself in tears," she said.

"Brooke, not to make the situation worse, but you've been friends with her your whole life. She's sorry, you're depressed out of your mind and it's been months. Why can't you try and talk to her."

"She stole my boyfriend. She's sorry about it? If she felt even an ounce of regret, she wouldn't still be with him, she would have dumped him on the spot and apologized til she couldn't anymore. But, what does she do? She goes off and continues to be with him. At least I'm not with Jake," she tells Haley.

"Brooke, you kinda are with Jake."

"No, I'm not, we ended that like 2 months ago, we both felt so damn guilty, we decided not to throw it in their faces," she said, even more depressed, "like they did," she added. "And plus, I'm sort of with the 'new guy' we've been on a couple dates," she told her.

"Brooke, it's been 2 months, can't you at least try to talk to her. For me? The one who's stuck in the middle, and being pulled in all different directions," she asked her. "And the 'new guy' has a name Brooke, if you're going to date him, you might want to call him by his first name. He has been here for like 5 months."

"Maybe, but not tomorrow, I'll just meet you at the mall, I've got to get to class, call me later," Brooke said, walking towards her class. Not paying attention to where she was going, bumped into someone, and dropped all her books.

"What is up with me and bumping into people?" she asked, out loud. "Oh, Scott, hey, sorry about that."

"No problem, so I was thinking, maybe we could go out tomorrow night?"

"Sure, that'd be good. Oh, I'm hanging out with Hales tomorrow," she said.

He looked at her, dejected. "Look, Brooke, if you don't want to do this, then just say so."

"No, it's not that, I just made plans with Haley, we could go Saturday. Dinner would be nice," she smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yea," she said still smiling at him, watching him as he walked away.

"Hey Brooke," came someone from behind her.

"Jake, hey," she said, turning around.

"You still don't smile the way you smiled at me," he told her.

"Jake, we agreed."

"I know, and every time I try and talk to you, they appear and suddenly I feel like I shouldn't. And they're not here, so I'm trying to talk to you," he said nervously.

"What did you want to talk about, Jake?"

"I still want to be with you. Things got weird, yes, but that doesn't change how I feel. Things were screwed up, but what if we were meant to be and not you and Luke."

"Don't mention either of their names. Even though I'm supposed to try and talk to her or something, don't mention them."

"I get it Brooke, you're still not over it, over everything that happened."

"No, Yes, I don't know, it's not that I don't want to Jake, but we promised no to throw it in their faces."

"Like, they're doing to us?"

"Still, we have to be the better people," she said, still avoiding a certain detail.

"Brooke, you're acting weird," he said.

"What do you mean, I'm acting weird? I'm not acting weird."

"Sure, what aren't you telling me?"

Brooke looked at him. Regretfully and fast, she told him, "I'mkindofdatingsomeone."

"Hey, next time, let's try English," he joked.

"I'm kind of dating someone," she told him. Off his hurt expression, "Jake, it's just we've grown apart, and things have been awkward and I thought this would help. I had to start dating again sometime."

"Yea, you did, I'll see you around."

"Jake," she said, but he had already walked away head down. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke out in tears and ran out of the school, right past Luke and Peyton, who were sitting on a bench.

"Whoa, what's up with her?" Luke asked.

"This is my chance, I'm going to go talk to her," she told him, getting up.

"Are you sure, now might not be the best time."

"If I don't do it now, I'll never do it," she told him, "I'll call you later."

And with a kiss goodbye, she was gone, speeding out of the parking lot, on her way to Brooke's.

* * *

"Seat taken?"

"Nope."

So she sat down, and he immediately got up.

"Luke," Haley said.

"Haley," Luke said, matching her tone.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm your best friend Hales, or at least I was."

"We're still on that. Brooke's my best friend too. If it weren't for you guys, I would have no friends. I mean sure there's Mouth and others, but without the 6 of us, I have no one."

"Well you should've just told me," he said.

"And what? Screw thing's up more? I don't think so. What would it have done Luke? You break up with her, even though you were doing the same, even worse than she was. I wasn't going to break anyone up. We were all happy, why can't it be like that again? Without all you guys dating?"

"I don't know Hales, but it's going to take some time. We all have to move on."

"You seem to be doing that well," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, getting defensive.

"Nothing, but if you wanted to spare peoples feelings Luke, maybe you shouldn't have gotten with Peyton so damn fast. You hurt Brooke, and don't even try the she did the same thing to me. You were doing it for months before she even thought to look at Jake like that. It's your fault, you shut her out," she told him," you know what, I don't want the seat, you can have it." And she got up and walked back into the school.

* * *

Brooke's House…

"Hey, Brooke," Peyton said cautiously as she walked into the room.

"What do you want Peyton?" she asked hurt.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, you seemed a little upset. You know, running out of the school with tears running down your face."

"Stop making it sound like we're friends, we're not Peyton, you hurt me."

"And you didn't hurt me?"

"Cause I was doing it for 4 months," she said sarcastically, "You went behind my back and you lied to me. You even said that you swore on our friendship that you weren't with Luke. You swore, and now I don't think I can trust you. So please just leave."

"Fine, at least I tried."

* * *

Graduation…

"Brooke," Jake called out, chasing after her.

"Jake?" she asked, obviously crying.

"Yea it's me, come here," he said, pulling her into a much needed hug.

"How could I have been so stupid? I trusted him. First Peyton and Luke, and now him. I can't trust anyone anymore."

"Hey," he said, cupping her face with his hand, making her look at him, "you can trust me, you always can. You can come to me for anything. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks Jake," she said, smiling.

"There's that smile I love," he said sweetly, causing her to smile more.

"I can't go back in there, he's there and, oh my god they're arresting Mr. Scott, this was supposed to be the best day ever," she said, bursting into tears again.

"Hey we're graduating, and we're moving on. You'll be away from this place, away from them, you can finally move on," he told her.

"Jake, I don't need moving on from them, I'm fine with them now. I never got over you," she told him.

* * *

Thought I should end it there. Sorry for the time jump...but if i didn't make time got faster this story would be boring and really long...

Anyway, voting is complete, thanks to Sheena and her vote. I'm very happy with the way this turned out…

Also, to clear things up…Andy, Brooke's boyfriend, is not Andy, Karen's boyfriend. That Andy doesn't exist. I can't say I really liked him as Karen's boyfriend.

Also…I will have this go past graduation. It will show Brooke in NYC, although she will have her doubts about that.

Another thing, if you haven't figured this out yet. It will be a Brooke/Jake. Andy/Scott is just some random person I made up…I had a crush on an Andy and a crush on a Scott and also my friends' last name is Jones.

Well…please review, cause it makes me feel special…

Kara


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I own nothing

AN: So I'm a little mad I only got 2 reviews this past chapter…did I not make it fun enough? Anyway, my life is getting even more interesting as I try to once again juggle work and school along with family problems…Living in the past is never a good thing, I should probably stop, but things keep making me feel guilty and I can't quite move on. Tough stuff that I shouldn't be putting in here okay…

On with the story…

* * *

Previously… 

"Brooke," Jake called out, chasing after her.

"Jake?" she asked, obviously crying.

"Yea it's me, come here," he said, pulling her into a much needed hug.

"How could I have been so stupid? I trusted him. First Peyton and Luke, and now him. I can't trust anyone anymore."

"Hey," he said, cupping her face with his hand, making her look at him, "you can trust me, you always can. You can come to me for anything. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks Jake," she said, smiling.

"There's that smile I love," he said sweetly, causing her to smile more.

"I can't go back in there, he's there and, oh my god they're arresting Mr. Scott, this was supposed to be the best day ever," she said, bursting into tears again.

"Hey we're graduating, and we're moving on. You'll be away from this place, away from them, you can finally move on," he told her.

"Jake, I don't need moving on from them, I'm fine with them now. I never got over you," she told him.

* * *

"Jake, I never got over you," Brooke told him, again, which only made him feel worse. 

"Brooke, it's been months, and things have changed. I mean, you were ready to up and move your life to New York with that guy," he told her, slightly avoiding the subject. "You loved him, which was weird cause you were with Luke for like 10 years and only told him you loved him before senior year," he rambled and off Brooke's sudden outburst of tears yet again, "Brooke, I'm sorry, still a sore subject."

"You had to bring him up. I just felt like I knew him, like I could trust him, but I guess he manipulates people for a living."

"Brooke," he deadpanned, "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I've moved on."

"You what?" she asked shocked and a little angry with herself.

"I just realized that maybe we weren't meant to be. If you could be with Scott or Andy or whatever his name is, than I could be with someone too. I'm sorry, but like you've said so many times before, things have changed."

"I just, okay, I just shared one of my deepest secrets with you, after I just found out my boyfriend was and FBI agent, and I've been lied to for most of the past year. I just spent the last 10 minutes crying over that jackass, to then tell you I still liked you, to have you reject me. I'm a moron."

"Brooke, you're not a moron. You can come to me for anything, you're still my friend."

"Really? Cause we really haven't talked in months," she gritted out, getting obviously upset.

"Well whose fault is that?" he asked with equal anger.

"You think it's mine? I've tried talking to you, I've called you, I've left messages, who's the one who hadn't returned any of them?" she asked, voices now rising.

"Why the hell are you getting mad at me for doing what you told me," he yelled.

"What I told you? What did I tell you?"

"To move on, like you had. And that's what I'm doing, sorry if I'm not going to get sucked into Brooke land like everyone else does. I'm not going to follow you around like some love sick puppy."

"I never asked you too," she said right back.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" he asked her, and walked away. "You know what Brooke, I take everything back. Don't come to me for help, don't come to me for anything, I've moved on and so should you."

"Jake?" she asked, "wait Jake, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Please don't walk away," but her plea fell on deaf ears as Jake walked out of the school and out of her life, "I need you."

* * *

Senior Year… 

"Look, I tried Hales, I just couldn't do it," Brooke told Haley on the phone.

"Brooke, did you really try?"

"Yea I did. Maybe she just caught me at a bad time. I mean, I just had a pretty bad fight with Jake and I was clearly upset."

"Wait, you had a fight with Jake? About what?"

"Just some stuff that happened. Something about him still wanting me and me being with Scott, who by the way, I'm going out with on Saturday," she gushed to Haley.

"Brooke, are you sure about Scott, I mean you really don't know much about him?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Have you seen the guy Haley?"

"Yea, um,I'm not going to comment on that right now," she said, looking next to her, seeing her boyfriend.

"He's there isn't he?"

"If when yousay he, you mean Nathan, then yes, he's here," she said.

'What about me?' he mouthed to her.

'Nothing' she said right back, and he went back to his Sports Illustrated.

"Brooke, if Jake's still interested, wouldn't that be the right way to go, I mean you still like him," she explained.

"No I don't," she said, extremely unconvincing. "I've moved on?"

"I don't think it's supposed to be a question Brooke."

"Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, actually scratch that, I'm taking a much needed personal day, and staying home and vegging."

"You mean, you're staying home and avoiding say someone with the name Jake and someone else with a name that rhymes with Leyton."

"Very funny, but no I'm not," she said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Brooke," Haley said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Next Day at School… 

"Hey," someone came up from behind her.

"What, you're actually talking to me now?" Haley asked him.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, but you were my best friend Haley, still are, and if you knew something, you should've told me."

"Really, and at what time would that have been good. When you were screwing Peyton? Or when you were lying to everyone?"

"Hales, I'm sorry if I ruined things, but I'm trying to fix them."

"If you want to fix things Luke, start with Brooke, not me," she said, walking away.

"I knew you were going to say that," he whispered to himself, as he tried to catch up to her.

"Where is she anyway?"

"For your information, she's taking the day off. Like you're supposed to do when you're in high school and your life is falling apart," she said, looking down the hall, to see the brunette walking in the school, "or at least I thought she was."

"Brooke, hey, I thought you weren't coming in today?" Haley asked her, walking up to her.

"I wasn't, but I figured if I didn't come, it would show a kind of weakness that I didn't want to become the topic of conversation again, if you know what I mean," she told her, more chipper than she's been before.

"Brooke, you do know, that no one knows what happened yesterday?"

"I know," she said, nonchalantly.

"Hey, Brooke, I'll walk you to class?" Came a voice from across the hall.

"Sure Scott, I'll talk to you later Hales," she said, grabbing his hand, and walking down the hallway.

"Okay so who was he?" Luke asked her.

"Her new boyfriend," she said, watching them walk down that hall.

* * *

"Hey," came a voice behind Jake. 

"Peyton," he said in an even tone.

"What's up?" she asked, trying to play it cool.

"You're actually trying this, trying to be my friend. Sorry Peyton but it's not going to work," he said clearly annoyed.

"Listen here buster, you did you same thing to me I did to you. Yea, sure, I did it for months longer than you, but you still did it, and you can think that that would make it hurt less?"

"Did you just call me buster?" he asked her.

"I don't know, why?"

"Nothing, just funny," he said, with a smile. She smiled back.

"Look Jake, I'm sorry about everything. I know it was wrong just deciding to date Luke that fast."

"Then why did you do it? Why didn't you just wait until everything was sorted out?"

"And when was that going to be? I couldn't wait forever."

"You could've, at least a week or two."

"I wasn't thinking, it just happened, and before I knew it, I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to ruin anything. We were so close, and senior year, Brooke had this big road trip planned. We were going to go to California, and then eventually she was going to fly to New York and start school, I didn't want to ruin that for her. She was se excited about that. You, me, Brooke, Luke. It was going to be the best, and when everything started, it just became so much that I couldn't stop it," she explained.

"I remember that road trip, she was planning it for months," he remembered.

"Yea, disappointing her, is like disappointing a little kid on Christmas," she joked.

"True," he smiled.

"When did you know?" she asked unexpectedly

"Know what?" he asked confused.

"That you loved her?"

* * *

And that shall be the end of this chapter… 

I thought it was good. But you're the ultimate judge's of that…

Review…and i expect more than 2...even if the same two people review more than once...hint hint

Kara


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

See previous chapters for a disclaimer

AN: So I'm happy with the turnout for this chapter…it's only been a day, but it's cool. Well I hope you've enjoyed the story…I try to keep you entertained…it's not over yet…and I don't know when that will be, but anyway…

Here it is…

* * *

Graduation…

Brooke had to sit down. The one guy she could count on just walked out of her life. This wasn't good. Both Haley and Peyton came running into the hall.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked, running to her and giving her a friendly hug.

"Yea, I just can't believe I trusted him," she said in tears.

"Brooke, it'll be okay, you always get through these things."

"Thanks Hales."

"I'm sorry Brooke. For everything, for Luke, for lying, for you to have to go through that again. You seemed like you really loved him," Peyton said, ending her silence.

"Thanks Peyton," she said quietly.

"Were did Jake go?" she asked.

"He, uh, he left," she said, trying not to cry more, failing miserably.

"Brooke, what happened?" Haley asked genuinely.

"I'm an idiot, and the guy for me was standing in front of me the whole time, and I drove him away. I don't think he's coming back."

"Who Jake? Or the guy for you?" Peyton asked.

"Both," she said. Peyton finally realized that Brooke felt the some way about Jake that he did about her.

"Brooke, if there is one thing that I didn't like about you, it was that you were god damn persistent. Don't let him get away. He feels the same way."

"How do you know? Jake hates me. I can't make up my damn mind," she rambled on.

"Brooke," Peyton cut in, "do you love him?"

"I-," she tried, "Yea, I do."

"Then go get him."

"Oh god, I have to go find him, convince him, Peyton, you're a genius."

"I know," she joked, "GO!"

"Thank you, I'll see you later." And with that, she was out the door and running to her car.

* * *

Senior Year…

"So you and Peyton seem close again," Brooke observed.

"Yea Brooke, is that too hard for you to comprehend?" he asked her in a sarcastic tone.

"No," she said, "I just didn't think you'd forgive her so fast."

"I didn't forgive her, Brooke. Peyton and I have always been good friends, and I wasn't letting a mistake get in the way."

"Mistake? That's what it was to you?" she asked getting offended.

"Yea, Brooke, it was a mistake, and it shouldn't have happened."

"Then why are they still together, if it was such a mistake, why are the so 'in love'?" she asked, getting pissed at them all over again.

"I wasn't talking about them Brooke, I was talking about us," and with that he was gone, leaving Brooke there in shock.

"Hey Brooke," Haley said coming to stand next to her, "Wow, you look like you just got smacked," she joked.

"What is wrong with me? Am I a horrible person?" she asked in a daze.

"What are you talking about Brooke? No you're not," she assured her.

"Then why does he hate me? Why did he say that what happened was a mistake?" she asked, starting to cry.

"Maybe cause you've moved on so fast," she told her, "and maybe because he hasn't, and it kills him to see you with someone that isn't him."

"Then why doesn't he tell me these things?"

"Because you're always with Scott. He never has a chance," she told her, hugging her and walking to class.

"Hey Brooke," Scott said, coming up to kiss her.

"Hey," she returned fairly distracted.

"So my house this weekend?" he asked her.

"Uh, no, I can't this week. Sorry, I have something else to do," she told him, continuing to stare down the hall.

"What, maybe we could do it together," he suggested.

"No Scott, not this week, I'm sorry I'm busy, I can't see you," she told him, bursting into tears and running to the girl's bathroom.

She stared at herself for what seemed like an hour in the mirror. 'What the hell is wrong with me? If I want to be with Jake, be with Jake. I just can't get hurt again, and I pretty much ruined those chances. Scott will just have to do,' she thought to herself. 'I'll pretend he's Jake,' she told herself, with a weary smile on her face, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

"Have you told her yet?" she asked him.

"I haven't really had the chance. That jackass is hanging all over her, and us for that matter. What is up with him?"

"I don't know, he's kinda creeping me out," she replied. "What's the real reason Jake?"

"She moved on so damn fast, and I can't even look at another girl without seeing her face. I'm such and idiot, I think I even told her it was a mistake," he said, "I have to talk to her."

"Who?"

"No one Scott, what's up?"

"Not much, Brooke just totally flaked on me for Saturday," he told them. Jake and Peyton stole a glance. Jake's eyes lit up when he said that, 'I finally have my chance.' "So are you guys doing anything this weekend?"

"Me and Luke are hanging out, but if you want to join, why not?"

"Cool, thanks, I should probably get to know Luke and Nathan a little more," Scott, stated obviously.

"Why?"

"Just you know, being friends with all of you," he covered up.

"Well you're gonna have to get to know them separately. Ever since the playoff loss, Nathan hasn't really been talking to Luke."

"Right. Why was that again?" he asked.

"Cause they lost," she said, stating the obvious.

"Are you sure that's all it was?"

"I'm almost positive," she said, getting creeped out yet again, "well, we have to get going," she said, grabbing Jake's arm and pulling him along with her.

* * *

Jake's house…Graduation

Brooke was frantically knocking on his door. "Jake, I need to talk to you, please open up. JAKE," she screamed.

"Brooke?"

"Oh, hi Mrs. Jagielski, is Jake here?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry Brooke, he's leaving right after graduation."

"What, where? Well I know where, but, his flight, what's the flight number?" Brooke asked in a panic.

"Brooke he's driving down, didn't you know? He packed his car and said his goodbye's. I'm sorry Brooke, he's gone," she said.

"He didn't say goodbye to me," she cried.

* * *

So that's it…I tried to make it longer, but it didn't work.

The story is basically them, and their bad timing. I can't say anymore, cause then I give it away, and that's bad.

Anyway, I'm excited cause my cousin just got engaged to his girlfriend of almost 7 years, and I'm really happy for him.

Anyway, REVIEW!

Kara


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same as always

AN: Sorry about the lack of updates…I haven't had time, between school, work, homework and sleep, I don't have much time to do anything…but here is chapter 12

* * *

Brooke sat in her car, staring out the windshield, just watching as life continued on. She didn't think it would be this hard, watching everyone move on. It was really over, high school was really over. She was 18 years old, and going to New York, becoming a fashion designer, where did the time go?

Knock Knock

Brooke was pulled out of her thoughts…

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Everyone's inside," Haley told her.

"I can't be there right now Haley, I can't go in there and face everyone, not right now," she told her.

"Okay, just call me later?"

"Yea, go have fun with Nate," Brooke told her, starting up her car.

"Brooke, if it's really meant to be, he'll be there, or here, or in your life. Maybe you won't be together now, but maybe in the future when everything gets sorted out."

"Thanks Hales, I'll call you tomorrow." And with that, she was back on the road on her way to her house.

All she wanted to do right now was lay down. She finally figured out whom she wanted to be with, and he left her, for Florida.

She pulled into her driveway, turned off her car, stepped out and walked to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," she paused, "I'm a high school graduate. But why would you care?" she said, as she walked up to her room.

She opened the door to find…

* * *

"Jake, hey. What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I needed to talk to you. It wasn't a mistake. It was never a mistake, I love you Brooke," Jake said.

"Jake, I love you too," she said, getting off of her bed and walking towards him.

She leaned up to kiss him, "but I can't be with you," he said, "too much has changed. It's over."

"What? Jake what are you talking about?" she asked frantic.

"We're never going to be together again. It's over!" and suddenly disappeared.

"Jake, wait, where are you?" she asked, as she started spinning around.

She woke up in a panic. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself, "I have to call Haley."

"Haley, I just had the freakiest dream," she said into her phone.

"Brooke, can't it wait until morning," an extremely grumpy and sleepy Haley said.

"Haley, I just had this dream about Jake. First he was there, telling me he loved me and then he was gone and he also said that can't be together ever again," she gushed.

"That's great Brooke," Haley replied.

"No it's not Haley, it's a bad sign."

"Brooke I doubt your dreams are prophetic and if you want a different reaction, tell me in the morning, when I'm actually awake."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," Brooke said, and hung up her phone. Lying back in her bed, all she could do was think about this dream.

* * *

The Next Day

"Haley, I'm telling you, it's some kind of sign, that Jake and I won't be together," Brooke told her.

"You don't know Brooke, maybe it's telling you that you and Jake should be together and you're just too stupid and you're running away, and it'll be too late when you do realize it."

"Okay, I know you're tutor girl and all, but you could you not make me sound stupid."

"Brooke, if you're meant to be, then you're meant to be. You just know. You shouldn't have to take time, or think about it, it should just be there," she told her.

"Haley, I just don't know," Brooke said.

"Do you think Scott's the one?"

"Hell no," she said quickly, "I mean no," she covered. "I don't know Haley, he could be. I haven't really thought about it. I'm 18, I have my whole life ahead of me."

"Then don't think about it, take your time, but if you have doubts about Scott, maybe you shouldn't be with him," Haley said.

"What are you girls talking about," joked Scott from the doorway. Brooke's head whipped around, speak of the devil.

"Scott what are you doing here, I told you I couldn't hang out with you this weekend," she said.

"I know, I thought I'd surprise you," he said, "Surprise," he laughed.

"It's not funny. I told you I couldn't, you have to leave, and I don't have time right now. I'm hanging out with Haley," she said.

"Well I have to get going anyway, I was on my way to Nate's," Haley said.

Brooke looked at her, "Haley, I thought we were going to hit the mall and hang out?"

"No, that's tomorrow," Haley, said.

"Oh, right," she said, dumbfounded, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with a hug, Haley was out the door on her way to her boyfriends.

"So I guess we can hang out," he said.

"Look Scott, we have to talk," she said.

"The four words guys never want to hear," he said.

"I need time. To figure things out. We've been spending so much time together, and I don't know if we belong together, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine," he told her, trying not to look hurt.

"I'm really sorry, but I just need time," she lied.

"Bye Brooke," he said, and walked out of her room.

* * *

Jake's House…

Knock Knock

"Coming," came a voice from inside.

The door opened.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"What? Brooke, what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Do you, Jake, love me? Do I have to spell it out?"

"No."

"No you don't love me?"

"No, Yes, wait, what? I'm totally confused here."

"Jake, do you love me?"

"Of course I do," he said.

"Good," she whispered. She then leaned up and kissed him, letting all heremotions out. Leaning into him more, letting her mouth open with his, tongues colliding. He broke away.

"Brooke, not that I'm complaining, cause I'm not, but what was that?"

"Me kissing you," she said, stating the obvious, leaning up to do it again.

"Brooke, wait," he held her back by grabbing he arms.

"Why? Why wait? Jake, you love me," she told him.

"Yea, but do you love me?" he asked her.

"Does that matter?" she asked innocently.

"God, Brooke," he said getting angry, "we can't keep doing this, either you do or you don't. I'm not starting anything with you, not now. You're with Scott," he was cut off by her finger on his lip.

"I broke up with Scott," she told him, "and I love seeing you get all hot and bothered. It's a great turn on," she whispered in his ear. "Of course I love you."

"You," she cut him off again.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she said. And that's what he did. Leading her, into his house, sitting down on the couch, soon getting horizontal. Things getting hotter and hotter.

"Maybe we should go upstairs?" she asked when they pulled away, for lack of oxygen.

"Brooke," he said cautiously.

"I love you Jake," she told him.

"I don't want to rush things," he told her.

* * *

Present Time…

"What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked to see this person standing, or rather sitting in front of her.

"I never said goodbye," they told her.

* * *

And that's where it ends…well not the story, the chapter…I jump around a lot, but I though some Bake action was needed for my long absence of updating…

Well it's about 12:30 AM and I have to get up and go with my parents to take my cat to the vet. He's been sick lately and we have no idea what's wrong with him…anyway…

Leave some pleasant reviews…

Kara


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as usual…

AN: I'm alive, really…I want to thank everyone who reviewed…the whopping 4 people…I love you…

* * *

Present Time-After Graduation

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Hi," he returned.

"I thought you left. Your mom said you left," she cried.

"I couldn't leave with things the way they are. Brooke I don't want to leave fighting. I don't want our last memory of each other like that. I've always loved you"

"How, we like hated each other?" she asked.

"No we didn't, or at least I didn't. I couldn't hate you, and believe me, I tried. It just never worked."

"Jake…" she was cut off.

"I'm going to Florida Brooke. I'm leaving now. You're a great friend Brooke. Come and visit when things settle down."

"Jake, no don't leave," she cried.

"I have to. Goodbye Brooke Davis." He kissed her lightly on the mouth and turned and walked out. Not being able to look at the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Good bye," she whispered, not moving from the spot she was standing in.

* * *

Senior Year

"Brooke, hmmm, we have to stop," he said in between kisses.

"Why?" she asked, kissing him again.

"We're going to be late for class," he said, pulling away from her again.

"Jake, we're in a closet, if we leave now, everyone will know," she whispered.

"That's bad how?" he asked.

"I don't want this one getting ruined too," she told him.

"Brooke, he cheated on you, it wasn't the spotlight of being a couple in Tree Hill that ruined it."

"Yea it was. We were the two most popular people in school; he gets bored and decides that my best friend is the next best thing. Anyway, that's so not the point. We have like 5 more minutes," she said, grabbing his face pulling him in for more. He returned it.

* * *

Later that day…

"Where were you during English?" Peyton asked sitting across from Jake, who was in a complete different world. "Jake, you in there?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh sorry peyton, you say something?" he asked.

"Yea, what has got you so preoccupied?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm allowed to talk about," he replied.

"Really, you can't talk about it at all?" she asked, intrigued.

"No stop asking," he said, banging his head on the table.

"Wow, I take that as a 'you're never finding out'" she said.

"That's right," he said into the table, "unless you're lucky and she broadcast's it to the world soon."

"Who broadcast's what?" she asked.

"Oh no, I've said too much. I take that back, you know nothing."

"Jake, come on who is it?" she asked.

"No."

"Jake," she said in a warning tone.

"Fine, it's Brooke," he whispered.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Peyton, shhh, no one can know," she told her, covering her mouth.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, she doesn't want it in the spotlight like it was with her and Luke. She wants it kept quiet."

"Well we've all known Brooke is somewhat mentally unstable, it'll be fine in the end."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're laughing about," he said, in a joking way.

"Oh, right sorry," she said, making a straight face, only to burst out laughing again.

"Anyway, must go, the closet waits," he said getting up, leaving Peyton laughing behind him.

* * *

Present-Brooke's house…

"So I can't believe you're leaving," Haley cried.

"This sucks, I really wish I could be here for another month, why did I have to apply for that stupid summer program?" she asked out loud to herself.

"Because you hated it here, and you wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible, to get away from you-know-who and you-know-who," Haley explained.

"I know, but I don't wanna go," she said, putting on one of her famous pouts.

"Just think we'll all be back here for Thanksgiving," Haley said without thinking.

"Yea, one of my most _favorite_ holidays, and memorable too," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot for a minute. So how long before you have to leave?" she asked.

"I have to be at the airport in an hour," she said, hugging her best friend.

Knock Knock

"Am I interrupting?" the voice asked.

"No, hey," Brooke said, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"So, it's your last day in town, actually hour, and I had to give you you're going away present. I bought it before the whole you-Luke-me love triangle. I hope you like it," Peyton said.

"I'm really sorry about that whole thing, you're like my best friend in the whole world," she said, interrupted by a noise from Haley, "besides Hales of course, and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Aww, Brooke, you're making me cry. Open it," she said, blinking back the tears.

"Okay, okay, I'm opening it," she said ripping the paper.

"I was thinking we could use it on our road trip to Cali, but now, you can use it when you come visit," she said.

"Oh, a tour book, we are so going to see the Hollywood sign the minute I get there," she told her.

"I can't wait, you need a ride to the airport?"

"I had a cab, but sure, I would love one," she smiled.

"Good, cause I wasn't taking no for an answer," Peyton said, lifting one of her bags out the door.

* * *

Airport

"So this is goodbye," she cried.

"Hey, it's not forever, I'll see you when you visit, I'll see both of you when you visit."

"I know, but I'm like the only one not going to California."

"Jake isn't either," Peyton said.

"Don't remind me," Brooke said.

"I love you guys," she said as the group hugged one last time.

"Bye Brooke," Peyton and Haley said, as Brooke started walking towards security.

Brooke turned around one last time to wave, and continued walking towards her gate, not looking back again. Missing the one thing that would have made her stay or made her runaway…

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna leave it there for now…what could it be…I'll leave you with a bit of mystery…

Review, and I hope you enjoyed…

Kara!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: Thanks everyone that reviewed…Monica and Kayla…I love you…to everyone else…REVIEW!

Again…I own nothing…the song at the end is owned by The Fray…and it's called Trust Me…it's amazing…

* * *

New York City

Brooke got out of her cab. She looked at the large building in front of her. The next 4 years of her life was standing in front of her.

She was about to get her first lesson. Never just stand on the sidewalks.

"Hey," she called to them man you bumped into her, also on his way into the building.

"You're not supposed to just stand there," he called back, angrily.

She made a face and went on into the building trying to juggle all of her stuff with her.

She reached her floor, the 4th one. Room 412 she looked for. After about 10 minutes of walking in the wrong direction there she was. Her dorm room. Now all she had to do was find her key. Frustrated, she dropped her bags and started digging through her purse, which she had put in her carry on, at the bottom.

"I know I put you in here somewhere, come on. Where are you?" she asked herself, getting extremely frustrated. She, however, didn't notice that the door was now open.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked from the doorway. Brooke whipped her head up shocked and extremely embarrassed.

"Oh, you must be Brooke," she said, reaching for her hand to shake it, "I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Steph, that's what everyone calls me. I'm going to be your roommate."

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you," she said sincerely, "I don't normally talk to myself, I just couldn't find my key, and if in knew you were in there, I would've knocked," she rambled, embarrassed.

"That's okay, we all have some amount of craziness in us. Well let's get inside," she said, grabbing some of Brooke's stuff.

"Oh thanks, I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to carry all of that."

"No prob, oh this is Adam, he's my fiancée. So be prepared for him to be here a lot."

"Hey, you're the guy from the street."

"Sorry about that, I was in a hurry, I was late."

"It's fine, I tend to bump into a lot of people, I'm a klutz like that," she laughed at herself.

"Well, we were going out, so you can probably just unpack your stuff, and relax, you must be exhausted."

"Yea, I will, you guys go and have fun," she said, taking a bag, and walking into the room she thought was hers. Walking right back out and into the other one. "I guess that one is yours."

* * *

Airport-Right after Brooke left

"Oh my Gosh," Haley said in disbelief.

"What?" Peyton asked, turning to look in the same direction Haley was looking in.

"Oh, my gosh. Is that Scott, with Brooke's Mom?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"Um, I think I'm going to throw up," Haley said, turning and running away. As she was running, she bumped into someone and fell on her ass.

"Haley, did I miss her?"

"Luke?" she asked getting up. "Miss who?"

"Brooke."

"Yea, she just got on the plane. Look, we gotta get out of here. We just saw Brooke's mom with Scott."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, we're trying desperately to avoid them. Now let's go."

"We?"

"Yea, me and Peyton. Who was behind me," she said, looking around only to see her still staring at them with astonishment.

"Peyton, let's go," Haley called to her.

"What? Oh, I didn't realize," she said, "Luke, hey."

"Hey, can we go now?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to say bye to Brooke, but looks like I'm a little late."

"We can go now." Haley said in a rush grabbing both of their arms and dragging them out.

* * *

Jake's Room

"Hey boyfriend," Brooke said, walking into his room and closing the door.

"Hi girlfriend," he replied, kissing her on the lips.

"So I was thinking, maybe this weekend we could go out, you know on a date."

"Really, but what about everyone finding out?" he joked.

"Shut up, I made a mistake with that okay, and I don't want to hide this anymore. I want to be with you and only you," she said sincerely.

"I know, I want to be with you too."

"Good, let's make out," she said, grabbing him for a kiss.

"Brooke, I have to study, I have a test tomorrow," he said, in between kisses.

"Studying is overrated," she simply replied, deepening the kiss.

Lying back down on the bed, her on top of him. He quickly changed that, moving so he was on top of her. Holding himself up with one arm as the other roamed her body receiving a moan from her, as she went to take off his shirt.

He pulled them up in a sitting position, not wanting to squish her. She pulled his shirt over his head, while he grabbed hers doing the same. Laying them back down, she wrapped her jean-clad legs around his waist, arcing into him, letting her tongue roam his mouth. He reached down to unbutton those jeans, breaking the kiss and letting his mouth roam down her body, getting a moan out of Brooke. Moving his way back up to kiss her again, she managed to unbutton his pants.

Deepening the kiss yet again, he went to move his hands down, when the door opened.

"Jake, you're mom said you were up here," they said, walking into the room.

Breaking from their make out session, Brooke somewhat embarrassed looked away from the door. Jake whipped his head to see who it was.

* * *

Brooke's Dorm- NYC

She sat in the bay window staring out at the city, listening to her iPod. The latest mix Peyton had put in it, without her knowledge. Everything was so peaceful, looking down at the streets, all the cabs, and all the people walking. This place was different from Tree Hill, her life was going to be different, but all she could think about was him. The guy that got away, the one she had spent most of the last year pinning over. Listening to the lyrics of the song she was listening, she started to cry.

_"Looking for something I've never seen  
Alone and I'm in between  
The place that I'm from and  
The place that I'm in  
A city I've never been  
I found a friend or should I say foe  
Said just a few things you should know  
We don't want you to see  
We come and we go  
Here today, gone tomorrow_

_Were only taking turns  
Holding the world  
Its how its always been  
When you're older, you will understand_

_If I say who I know it just goes to show  
You need me less than I need you  
Take it from me  
We don't give sympathy  
You can trust me trust nobody  
But I said you and me  
We don't have honesty  
The things we don't want to speak  
Ill try to get out but I never will  
Traffic is perfectly still_

_Were only taking turns  
Holding this world  
Its how its always been  
When you're older you will understand_

_And again maybe you don't  
And again maybe you wont_

_When you're older  
You might understand  
When you're older  
You might understand"

* * *

_

Okay…that's it…sorry about the long wait. I couldn't think of anything else to write, I had writer's block, how crazy is that one…

I love the Fray, if you don't have their CD buy it…they are amazing…the played the last song in last night's episode and I love them forever…I also have BG's song from last night too…and another one…I love him too and squealed like a little school girl when I saw him again…him and Peyton are my two favorite characters this season…I love Brooke too….

I know it was pretty unrealistic with Brooke's mom and Scott, but i thought that was funny...if you don't think so that's fine...

Okay, enough ranting for now…leave a review!

Kara


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AN: So it's like 2 months now. I have had absolutely no inspiration for this fic, until about now…I don't know why, but I have decided that I will finish this fic…

Disclaimer:…Everything goes to The WB…or should I say CW now?

* * *

California

"So, we haven't talked in forever, how are you?" the blonde asked into the phone.

"I'm pretty good. Things are kinda crazy around here, how are you doing?"

"Okay, I actually miss Tree Hill, and you. It's just not the same without you here."

"I know, but I'll be there in like, 2 days, and we can hang out, and gossip, and you can tell me about this boy of yours. And it's going to be so exciting. Peyton, where are you?" she asked after she heard a noise in the background that sounded like water.

"I'm on the beach, walking, it's nice this early in the morning, it's quite and just amazing. Oh Brooke, I can't believe you're not here."

"Don't rub it in," she said, you could almost hear her pouting. "Ok, Steph's up, I have to tell her about some stuff, so hold on."

"Okay, I'll be here," Peyton said, walking further down the beach. Noticing the attractive man running towards her. 'Hold it, he looks way too familiar. Holy S-…Jake?'

"Peyton? Wow, I forgot you were moving here." He said to her.

"Umm, I, um," she was cut off by the shrill voice in the phone.

"Peyton, who are you talking to?" Brooke asked excitedly, thinking it was her new boyfriend.

"No one, Brooke, I'll call you later," and with that she hung up the phone with rapid speed.

"Jake, what the HELL are you doing here?" She screamed at him.

"Things fell through in Florida, so I decided to move here."

"Wow, I never knew you had so much money to just hop all over the country," she said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Okay, fine, so I lied to Brooke. I never went to Florida, I stayed in Tree Hill, then I got a job, and they transferred me here. Are you happy now?"

"No, Brooke's coming in 2 days, if she sees you here, she's going to freak. And I mean not in a good way."

"So don't tell her I'm here."

"That's not possible, I was just talking on the phone with her, she's going to ask who I was talking to, and I'm not going to be able to lie to her. Unlike you apparently," she said raising her voice again, "Jake, the last time I lied to Brooke, she didn't talk to me for months, and I'm not about to do that again."

"I understand Pey, and I wouldn't make you do that to her, I know how much your friendship means to you guys, so don't lie to her, tell her you ran into me on the beach, which is exactly what happened."

"That would be way to easy. But she always was a bit slow," Peyton said, thinking about it. "Oh, wait that's right, that was Bevin, not Brooke," she said sarcastically. "Brooke will over react, and blow it out of proportion, she'll think I knew that you were here."

"Then tell her the truth. Tell her that I've been here for months, tell her that I never went to Florida, and while you're at it Peyton. Tell her I never stopped loving her," he said defeated, slowly walking away, and turning it back into a run. Leaving Peyton solemn behind.

* * *

New York

'Did Peyton just hang up on me?' Brooke asked to herself.

"Okay, Steph, I know that you and Adam, wanted to spend some time alone, while I'm in Cali, but I was wondering, if you wanted to come with. I mean, you could meet my friends, soak up some sun, and get out of this busy city. So what do you think? Will you come?"

"Brooke, it sounds awesome, but you're going to see your friends that you haven't seen in months, I don't want us to intrude on your weekend."

"Oh please, they will totally understand. Plus I just talked to Peyton, and she said it was okay. So please? I'm begging you," Brooke pleaded.

"Fine, but you only want the company so you won't be lonely on the plane," Steph said.

"You know me so well," she squealed and hugged her new best friend. "I have to go pack, this is going to be so much fun," she said, and skipped into her room.

After about an hour and a half, she hadn't come out of her room, and Steph was starting to get worried.

"Brooke, are you alive in there?" Steph asked, walking into the room.

She found Brooke sitting Indian style on the floor with a book open in her lap.

"What?" she asked, "oh, sorry, I just found this, going through my stuff. Senior Year book. Sometimes, these are so depressing, and right now would be one of those times," she said, whipping a tear from her eye.

Steph looked down at the page, seeing a picture of Brooke with some guy.

"That Scott?" she asked pointing toward the book.

"Hell no, that's Jake," she said, looking back down.

"You guys look happy," she commented.

"We were, or at least I thought we were. We broke up a week after it was taken. Apparently I was supposed to never talk to my ex again, and when I did, things got ugly."

"Scott?"

"Well that was his last name," she said.

* * *

Senior Year-Jake's room

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Jake asked, reaching for his shirt.

"I was wondering if you wanted to shoot some hoops, but it looks like you're a little busy," he said, referring to Brooke. "Brooke, hey."

"Hey, Lucas," she said, jumping from her current position on Jake's bed grabbing her shirt as well. "It's been fun. Jake, call me later," she said, kissing him on the cheek and running out the door.

"Sorry man, I didn't know she was here," Luke apologized.

"It's okay man, let's go."

"Are you sure you don't want a cold shower first?" he asked, jokingly.

"Funny, Scott, real funny."

* * *

The Next Day…

"Brooke," some one called.

"Hey Luke," she said, walking toward her locker.

"So I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you were there. I would've stayed away."

"It's okay Luke, besides, I caught you with another girl, so we're even, although we were dating at the time, but that's besides the point," she joked rambling on.

"Thanks Brooke, for reminding me what a jackass I was," he said sarcastically.

"Luke, I was just kidding."

"I know, and I'm sorry about how bad I treated you. I just fell in love with someone else," he said.

"I'm actually happy for you, she needed someone. I'm kinda happy it was you."

"Thanks Brooke, I'm happy for you too. Jake's a lucky guy. I'll see you around."

* * *

Jake's Car-Cali

'I can't believe she's going to be here, in town. I haven't seen her in months, haven't talked to her in months. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I lie to her? Why couldn't I just tell her the truth?' Jake's thoughts were interrupted when a song came on the radio.

_"We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only  
Grand farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep well_

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

_Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are of the best one  
Of the best ones  
And we  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel_

_You have stolen my heart"_

And with that he took off, down the road.

* * *

2 days later…

"BROOKE!"

"PEYTON! HALEY! Oh my gosh, I've missed you guys more than you know," she said, hugging them both. The screams caused many people around them to flinch and send death glares her way, especially her guests. "Oh, right, Steph, Adam, this is Peyton and Haley. Guys, this is my roommate and her fiancé."

"It's nice to meet you. Brooke talks about you guys a lot. I personally can't wait to put faces to more of the names I keep hearing," Steph said, shaking both of their hands.

"Well, let's go get your luggage and we can do that," Peyton said.

"So Peyton, I want to hear about this guy of yours. Was he the one you were talking to when you so rudely hung up on me?" Brooke asked, ready to gossip.

"Actually, no it wasn't, that was an old friend. My guy is at home, sleeping, or something. I don't quite know what he's doing, but let's go," she said, avoiding the topic, grabbing Brooke's arm.

"Who? Because, I know all your old friends. And don't even think about changing the subject. I want to know who it was."

"Fine, I knew you were going to ask this, and I've been dreading this for the last 2 days. Brooke, it was Jake," she said, getting ready for the verbal attack.

"Who was Jake?"

"The guy."

"You're guy, you're dating Jake again, my Jake. Peyton how could you, and you didn't tell me. I can't believe this Peyton. I get Lucas, but you have to go after Jake again. What is with you and all the guys that I like?" she said, getting very angry with her.

"No Brooke, I'm not dating Jake. I haven't even spoken to him since he left Tree Hill," the blonde explained. When Hailey made a noise, sounding like her throat clearing Brooke knew there was more. "ActuallyheneverleftTreeHill, and he moved out here and I ran into him on the beach and he told me. I know how much you care about him, and I would never do that to you again, after seeing what it did the first time, hurting you like that, it would kill me."

"Wait, he never left Tree Hill, he lied to me. And now he's living here, and you ran into him on the beach. That ASS H-"she was cut off by Peyton's hand covering her mouth. Seeing as how they were still in the airport, Brooke yelling that would not have been the best thing.

"I can't believe this, he's here? Jake's here? What am I supposed to do?" she asked, after calming down.

"First we're going to get you to the apartment. Then, we'll play it by ear, okay?" Peyton asked.

All Brooke could do was nod.

Later that night…

"So are you going to tell her?" Haley asked.

"I couldn't do that to her, or him. He needs to be the one to tell her, and she has to get her act together. God, they both do. All this back and forth is driving me crazy. Either just get together forever or just stay apart forever."

"We at least know they love each other, right? So if they just got over the issues that they have it could work for them," Haley said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Came a voice from the hall.

"Nothing Nathan," Peyton told him.

"You can't keep secrets from me," he said.

"Jake still loves Brooke, he lied about going to Florida, and he's here, in LA. He knows Brooke's here, and he told me he never got over her."

Little did they know, someone was standing right outside the door. Listening to every little detail that was being said.

* * *

So that was the longest I think I've had a chapter. It was 6 ½ pages…

So sorry to the long wait. So much stuff has happened, and things have finally calmed down, although I still work almost every day. Anyway, hope you enjoy. The song is 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional; it's from their new CD…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN: I think I'm going to drop the whole Scott thing for awhile, he'll be in it again, when I get the flashbacks up to graduation…

Thanks for those reviews…

* * *

Previously on…

"I couldn't do that to her, or him. He needs to be the one to tell her, and she has to get her act together. God, they both do. All this back and forth is driving me crazy. Either just get together forever or just stay apart forever."

"We at least know they love each other, right? So if they just got over the issues that they have it could work for them," Haley said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Came a voice from the hall.

"Nothing Nathan," Peyton told him.

"You can't keep secrets from me," he said.

"Jake still loves Brooke, he lied about going to Florida, and he's here, in LA. He knows Brooke's here, and he told me he never got over her."

Little did they know, someone was standing right outside the door. Listening to every little detail that was being said.

* * *

On with the story…

"You're kidding me. He still loves her?"

"Yea, and I'm the one he had to tell. How can I keep this from her."

"I'm still in shock to think that Jake lied to her. He could never do that."

"Still, I'm the best friend that has to keep this from her. What am I supposed to do people?" Peyton asked getting upset. That's when the heard something.

"What are you doing?" asked Adam. All heads whipped around to look at the door.

And that's when Steph was caught red handed.

"Sorry guys. I heard you talking and I couldn't help it."

"What exactly did you hear?" Peyton asked.

"Everything?" she said.

"Please don't tell her, I'm begging you."

"I won't, but she needs to know. I've been living with her for the past couple months and all she does is talk about you guys and how you're the best friends anyone could hope for. I've seen her party, drunk, or high. But I've also seen her depressed beyond anything. Jake meant a lot to her, and every time his name gets mentioned she runs, and does the stuff she shouldn't. If this doesn't work out again, I don't know what she'll do, but I have a feeling it won't be pretty."

"Brooke's been high?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"She wouldn't even touch it in high school, she would drink, yes, but drugs she'd stay away from." Peyton explained.

"She's changed guys, college changes people, and for her, it's been for the worse." And with that they left the room.

"I can't believe this, every time I talk to her, she's seemed like she was fine," Peyton said.

"What are we going to do guys? She's going to get worse when she finds out," Haley asked.

"I don't know, but I'm tired, I'll see you both in the morning," Peyton said.

"Goodnight," Haley and Nathan said at the same time.

* * *

Next Day

"So Brooke, I was thinking maybe you wanted to take a walk, and we could talk about some stuff," Peyton said.

"Sure, what did you need to talk about?"

"Just stuff, it's nothing really important."

"Kay, let's go," Brooke said, grabbing shoes to put on.

At the Beach…

"I guess I really didn't need shoes," Brooke laughs at herself.

"So we never really got to talk about what's been going on at school," Peyton says.

"Nothing really, classes, the occasional party, for once there is no really big drama in my life," she says, with a kind of frown on her face.

"Brooke, that's a lie and we both know it."

"What do you mean?" Peyton gave her a look. "She told you. It was only once Peyton, and I really didn't mean to do it. I was wasted, and I was depressed, and…Jake?"

"Hey Brooke," he said slowly.

"What are you doing here? What happened to Florida?"

"Peyton can I talk to her alone?"

"Sure," she said, "I'm just gonna head back to the house, do you think you can make your way back okay?" she asked Brooke.

"Yea, it's fine, I'll see you later," she said to Peyton. Turning her attention back to Jake, "Oh my gosh Jake. I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed, jumping to hug him, "What happened to Florida?"

"There was no Florida, Brooke. I..."

"Wait, what? You lied to me?" she asked getting visibly upset.

"I had to. You wouldn't have left, you would've stayed and tossed your whole future away. I couldn't let you do that."

"But, Jake, I loved you, we would have been together, and I wouldn't have spent all my time drinking and being depressed, I would be happy right now. I wouldn't be thinking that I lost the one guy for me," she said crying.

"Brooke, I loved you, jeez, I still love you, but I couldn't let you throw your life away for me."

"I wouldn't have thrown my life away. I would be happy, maybe I wouldn't be in New York, and maybe I wouldn't have the life I dreamed of, but who am I kidding, I don't have that now. Jake, I have school, that's all I have. I don't let anyone get close to me anymore. I can't even look at a guy without thinking about you."

"I'm sorry that I did that to you. I just wanted you to know the truth. I'll see you around Brooke," and with that he started to walk away.

"That's all you have to say. I've been imagining this day for the last year, and all you have to say is 'I'm sorry'?" she yelled at his retreating back.

"What do you want me to say Brooke?" he asked turning around and walking back to her.

"I want you to say that you love me, and that you haven't stopped thinking about me, and that given the opportunity, you would be with me," she said, her eyes trying to blink back tears, but failing to do so.

"Brooke," he whispered.

"Please Jake, that's all I need to hear. I need to hear you say you love me, again."

"I, I love you," he said, staring deep into her eyes. Cupping her cheeks.

"Good, cause I love you too," she whispered back, closing the gap between them. He could taste the saltiness from her tears. "Don't let me go Jake. I don't know what I would do."

"I won't let you go again. I don't know if I could take it," he said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Let's go back to the house," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Peyton's? Cause I was thinking more along the lines of you coming over to mine," he said, pulling her to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I like what you're thinking Jagielski," she said, turning to kiss him again, walking off towards his car.

* * *

AN:…Wow it's been along time. I know this is kinda short, or maybe it's not, but it feels short. Anyway, leave me a review, and I'll try to update more.

-Kara


End file.
